You're the One
by hobbleit
Summary: Written as a response to a challenge. Before going to fight the Djinn, Dean has something to ask Carmen. Set during WIAWSNB


**A/N: This is the response to a challene on The Special Hell. The challenge was to write a missing scene during WIAWSNB where either Sam proposes to Jess or Dean to Carmen.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Supernatural.**

**You're the One**

Dean was feeling down after his conversation with Sam. He could not believe that they had become so distanced from each other. Carmen had noticed his dejected and gloomy mood ever since they had arrived home and had failed miserably in trying to cheer him up.

"It's good news about your brother and Jess," she said to him. "They make such a great couple, don't you think?"

"Yeah," he replied quietly.

"And Jess is going to make such a beautiful bride."

"Yeah."

"Are you even listening to me?" Carmen asked.

"What?" Came the reply.

"You just answered my question," she walked to the kitchen and retuned with a beer a moment later and handed it to him.

"My favourite," he said, "I guess you know me pretty well."

"Afraid so," she said as she sat down next to him. "You alright?" Dean told Carmen about him and Sam not getting along. Carmen reassured him, saying it was just because they didn't know each other and that Sam was missing out.

"I could fix things with Sam," he told her, "I can make it up to him, to everyone."

"Okay, what's gotten into you lately?" She asked.

"This isn't gonna make a lick of sense to you," Dean explained, "but I feel like I've been given a second chance and I don't want to waste it."

"You're right, that doesn't make any sense," they kissed.

"You know, I get it."

"Get what?"

"Why you're the one."

Carmen left for work and Dean was alone. Settling down, he flicked through the channels but became alarmed when he saw a report about the anniversary of the plane crash that he and Sam had stopped. He searched newspaper reports and found that the people they had saved were all dead in this world.

Upset, Dean visited his father's grave. Why did he always have to be the hero? Why couldn't he be happy? Why couldn't his mother live Sam get married to the love of his life? Why couldn't he?

But he knew what he had to do. He had to kill the Djinn. However, there was something he had to do first.

Before heading to Mary's house to find a silver knife, he stopped off at the hospital to see Carmen. After asking around, he found her on a break.

"Dean, what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Can I talk to you? It's important."

"Okay," she was feeling slightly worried. "What's wrong?"

"I have to and do something."

"What?"

"You don't want to know, but I want to ask you something first," he spoke quickly.

"What is it?"

"You know when I said hat you were the one?"

"Yes, it was only a couple of hours ago."

"Well, I meant it. You have got to be one of the most amazing women I have ever met," he started. "I mean, you know me so well. You know that I prefer cheeseburgers over a fancy meal or what my favourite beer is. No-one has ever known me that well."

Carmen stopped him. "Does this monologue have a point?"

"Yes, and I'm getting to it," he promised. "Erm… like I said, you know me so well and I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with anyone else," he smiled. "What, I'm trying to say is that life is far too short for messing about, I mean I could walk out of here right now and die," he stopped. This wasn't going to plan. He knew that once he had killed the Djinn; he would wake up back in the real world but he knew that he had to do this. "This isn't coming out quite how I planned," he admitted.

"I can tell," she replied, dryly.

"Okay, I'm just gonna come out and say this; Carmen, will you marry me?"

Carmen's face remained impassive as she thought for a moment. Then; with a completely straight face she replied, "No."

"What?" Dean's face dropped. Carmen started to laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"The look on your face was so funny," she laughed. "Of course I'll marry you."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Really? You sure? Because your word is mud at the moment," he joined in with the laughing.

"Of course I will, I love you," she leaned in and kissed him.

"I love you too," he replied, kissing her back; looking sadly as he thought about what was going to happen.


End file.
